Kingdom of Hope
by Cybelia
Summary: J'ai réécrit la fin du film à partir du moment où Balian rencontre Saladin pour négocier la reddition de Jérusalem. Slash BalianImad.


Balian se tourna vers Saladin et demanda :

— Que me proposez-vous ?

Le Roi des Musulmans sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

— Si Jérusalem se rend, j'accorde un sauf-conduit jusqu'en terre chrétienne à tous ses habitants, à ses prêtres et à vos Chevaliers. Tous sauf un… termina t'il en plantant son intense regard sombre dans les prunelles du jeune homme.

Balian n'avait pas le choix. Il avait fait le serment de protéger le peuple, quitte à se sacrifier pour lui. Il sourit légèrement :

— J'accepte vos conditions. Je vous accueillerai au palais dès que la ville sera évacuée.

Il salua Saladin et repartit vers Jérusalem, sentant le regard du souverain peser sur ses épaules. Il rentra par la brèche et annonça :

— J'ai accepté la reddition. Saladin nous offre le sauf-conduit pour tous jusqu'en terre chrétienne.

Le peuple de Jérusalem l'acclama.

Presque tous étaient partis. Seuls quelques Chevaliers restaient en arrière, attendant leur seigneur. Alors que Balian, immobile, les regardait s'équiper, l'un d'eux s'approcha, l'air grave :

— Vous ne venez pas avec nous.

Ce n'était pas une question.

— C'est la condition pour que le peuple de Jérusalem puisse quitter la cité sain et sauf. J'ai fait serment de les protéger.

— Nous ne vous oublierons jamais ! lança l'homme en s'inclinant.

— Moi non plus.

Les hommes partirent. Balian se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait de Sybille. Il l'avait vue quitter les lieux, déguisée en simple femme du peuple. Il resta un instant à se poser la question de ce qu'il serait advenu s'il avait accepté son offre au lieu de laisser Guy de Lusignan prendre le pouvoir. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée des Sarrasins.

Il attendit, son épée rangée bien sagement dans son fourreau, regardant Saladin s'approcher. Lorsque le souverain s'arrêta devant lui, Balian lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait accepté la reddition :

— Pourquoi m'avoir fait prisonnier ?

— J'aurais pu vous laisser partir mais je n'avais pas envie de vous voir revenir tenter de reprendre Jérusalem.

— Vous auriez pu me tuer…

— Votre mort n'est pas nécessaire, tant que je pourrais vous surveiller.

— J'aurais pu m'enfuir avec les autres… me déguiser et quitter la ville…

— Vous êtes un homme d'honneur, je sais que vous ne l'auriez pas fait… et si vous aviez décidé de fuir, je vous aurais fait poursuivre et c'est ce peuple que vous vouliez tant protéger qui en aurait souffert.

Satisfait de la réponse, Balian mit un genoux à terre et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

— Ma vie vous appartient.

Saladin prit le jeune homme par le bras et l'obligea à se relever.

— Je ne saurais qu'en faire, sourit-il, surprenant son prisonnier. Cependant, une personne ici tient à ce que vous l'accompagniez jusqu'à son domaine, à Damas.

Balian leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'Imad. Le Musulman souriait légèrement. Saladin les laissa, voulant visiter la ville qu'il venait de reconquérir.

— Tu as fait preuve de clémence en me laissant la vie dans le désert, lança Imad.

— Tu m'as déjà payé cette dette.

— C'est vrai. Mais tu m'intrigues… j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaître… et qui sait, peut-être finirons-nous par devenir amis.

— Peut-être… sourit finalement Balian.

— Avant que nous partions, je vais devoir te demander de me remettre ton épée.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le pommeau de l'arme, triste à l'idée de se séparer du seul héritage qui lui restait de son père, Godefroy. Remarquant sa réticence, Imad s'approcha afin que ses paroles ne puissent être entendue que du Chevalier.

— Je te la rendrai lorsque nous serons chez moi. Mais je dois pour l'instant te la confisquer. Mes hommes ne comprendraient pas pourquoi mon prisonnier de guerre garderait son épée. Ni son cheval, d'ailleurs. Les deux te seront restitués dès notre arrivée à Damas.

Balian hocha la tête, comprenant la motivation de son nouveau protecteur.

Alors que la caravane avançait lentement dans le désert, Imad fit ralentir son cheval et l'amena à la hauteur du jeune Chevalier. Celui-ci peinait à marcher dans le sable brûlant, mais il se tenait le plus droit possible, ne voulant pas donner aux soldats qui l'entouraient une seule raison de rire de lui.

— Nous allons bientôt nous arrêter pour la nuit. Nous atteindrons Damas demain dans la soirée, l'informa Imad.

Balian ne vit pas la nécessité de répondre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement et continua sa route. Imad resta un long moment à sa hauteur, puis reprit la tête du convoi. Quelques heures plus tard, la caravane s'arrêta effectivement près d'une oasis. Des tentes furent montées pour Imad et les gradés de sa compagnie. Balian fut amené près de l'endroit où les chevaux avaient été attachés. On lui passa des fers aux pieds pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il s'enfuie durant la nuit. Ainsi entravé, il s'assit dans le sable et s'adossa à une dune, regardant les musulmans danser, manger et boire. Il avait la gorge sèche et son ventre se tordait de faim, mais il se tut. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue et la privation, une silhouette familière s'approcha de lui. Imad s'accroupit et lui tendit un bol d'eau et une assiette bien remplie. Devant le regard surpris du jeune homme, il expliqua :

— Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie et emmené avec moi pour que tu meures de faim en route. Il est vrai que tu es mon prisonnier, mais, lorsque nous serons à Damas, tu sera traité tel un invité de marque.

— Je te remercie de ta générosité.

— Mange, bois et repose-toi. La route est encore longue.

Imad se releva et s'éloigna rapidement. Lorsqu'il fut seul, Balian se jeta sur les vivres qui venaient de lui être apportées. Une fois rassasié, il s'étendit sur le côté et s'endormit rapidement.

Le jour suivant ressembla à celui qui venait de se terminer. Balian était épuisé par leur longue marche et c'est avec soulagement qu'il aperçut les constructions qui formaient le domaine d'Imad. La cité de Damas semblait immense. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut conduit directement dans la demeure de son protecteur. Celui-ci congédia ses hommes et ses servantes, puis conduisit son invité dans une chambre magnifiquement décorée.

— Voici tes appartements, expliqua t'il au jeune homme. Pour le moment, je te demanderai de ne pas les quitter seul. Un garde sera posté devant la porte et aura pour ordre de t'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi, si tu souhaites me voir. Plus tard, lorsque mes gens se seront habitués à ta présence, tu pourra aller où bon te semblera.

— Je te remercie de ton hospitalité, Mon Seigneur.

— Appelle-moi Imad, sourit son hôte avant de s'éclipser.

Seul, Balian contempla un long moment cette pièce qui serait à présent son unique domaine. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La vue portait loin vers le désert tout en surplombant la ville. Il sursauta lorsqu'un bruit retentit derrière lui. Se retournant d'un bond, il avisa une jeune femme voilée qui s'inclina vers lui et lui fit signe de la suivre. Balian obéit. La femme le conduisit dans un petit réduit où se trouvait un baquet rempli d'eau chaude. Comprenant qu'on lui offrait un bain, le jeune homme commença à se dévêtir. La servante lui désigna des vêtements propres puis sortit. Balian se plongea avec délices dans l'eau qui dénoua ses muscles tendus. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Saladin, il pensait qu'il finirait ses jours dans une prison sordide et n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait réellement bien traité jusqu'à cet instant. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'il commençait à s'endormir dans l'eau. Il se leva, se sécha rapidement et enfila la longue tunique qui lui avait été offerte. Puis, il s'allongea sur le lit moelleux où il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Balian était l'invité d'Imad. Les premiers jours, il s'était ennuyé, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'arpenter sa chambre et regarder de temps en temps au-dehors, essayer de comprendre le mode de vie de ses nouveaux compatriotes. Au bout de deux semaines, son hôte lui apprit qu'il pouvait aller librement dans sa demeure, mais toujours sous surveillance d'un garde, sauf lorsqu'il l'accompagnait lui-même. Comme Imad lui en avait fait la promesse, son épée lui avait été rendue, enfermée dans un coffret de bois dont le Seigneur de Damas possédait la seule clé. Ce soir-là, les deux hommes se promenaient dans les jardins entourant la demeure d'Imad. Celui-ci remarqua rapidement que son invité avait une question à poser, mais n'osait pas.

— Tu me sembles troublé. Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander, sauf ta liberté…

— Je le sais. J'aimerais… j'aimerais apprendre ta langue. Si je dois finir ma vie dans ton domaine, il faut que je sache m'exprimer.

— C'est une requête tout à fait légitime. Si tu le veux bien, je pourrais me charger de te l'apprendre moi-même.

— Ce serait un honneur. Mon père m'avait promis de le faire… mais il est mort avant d'en avoir le temps…

Ils marchèrent un peu, puis Imad demanda :

— Sais-tu lire ?

— Non, avoua Balian en baissant la tête. Je n'ai jamais appris… chez moi, en France, j'étais maréchal-ferrant. Je n'avais aucun besoin de savoir lire ou écrire pour exercer mon métier.

— Aimerais-tu que je t'apprenne notre écriture ?

— J'en serais honoré, sourit le Chevalier.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes passèrent des heures ensemble, l'un apprenant et l'autre enseignant. Balian montra vite de bonnes dispositions et une soif de connaissance jamais tarie, pour la plus grande joie de son professeur.

Un soir, Balian admirait le coucher de soleil sur le désert depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsque la voix familière de son hôte retentit juste derrière lui.

— Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

Le Chevalier se tourna vers Imad qui s'était adossé au mur et le regardait attentivement.

— Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais m'habituer à cette vie… et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien connu d'autre.

— Cela doit signifier que je ne suis pas un trop mauvais hôte, sourit le Musulman.

— Non, au contraire. Rares doivent être les prisonniers de guerre qui bénéficient de telles faveurs.

— Je suis heureux de te satisfaire, mon ami.

Balian sourit à cette appellation. Si on lui avait dit, lorsqu'il avait épargné la vie de cette homme, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'ils finiraient par devenir amis, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Maintenant, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne pourraient jamais se trahir.

— J'ai deux cadeaux pour toi, lança soudain Imad, faisant sursauter son invité qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

Il leva sa main droite dans laquelle il tenait un livre relié de cuir que Balian n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

— Voici un exemplaire du Coran. A présent que tu sais bien lire notre langue, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être intéressé par l'œuvre qui guide nos vies.

— Merci, souffla le jeune homme en prenant l'ouvrage et en caressant doucement sa couverture.

— Mon second cadeau, continua Imad en plongeant sa main dans sa tunique, est celui-ci.

Il sortit un pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou, l'ouvrit et en extirpa une petite clé en bronze. Il la tendit à Balian qui la considéra un instant, incrédule. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Imad l'encouragea :

— Prends-la !

Le jeune homme obéit.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu n'utilisera pas ton épée pour me nuire. Et j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

— Je t'écoute.

Imad sembla soudain inquiet. Il jeta des coups d'œil suspicieux autour de lui, puis se rapprocha un peu plus de son invité.

— Une personne en veut à ma vie. Mon demi-frère a des vues sur mon domaine et ferait tout pour m'évincer. Je n'ai pas peur pour ma vie, je saurais me défendre. Ce que je redoute, c'est qu'il te veuille du mal.

— A moi ? Pour quelle raison ?

— Il n'a pas du tout apprécié que je te laisse autant de libertés. Il croit que tu m'influences dans mes décisions et veut se servir de cet argument pour liguer des hommes contre moi. Je pense qu'il tentera de t'éliminer pour m'affaiblir. Je veux donc que tu sois en mesure de te défendre si cela devait arriver.

— Je comprends. Merci.

Imad sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Balian. Tous deux sentirent le flux de sentiments et de reconnaissance qui passa entre eux à ce moment précis. Les yeux gris rencontrèrent les marrons, chacun plongeant dans l'âme de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Ce fut le Chevalier qui rompit le contact, son esprit ayant été distrait par un bruit proche. Il se retourna brusquement et, réalisant ce qui arrivait, il poussa violemment son nouvel ami sur le côté. La flèche se planta dans le mur à l'endroit précis où se trouvait Imad quelques secondes plus tôt. Accroupi, Balian scrutait l'obscurité d'où provenait le projectile, mais il ne vit rien. Il tendit alors la main à son hôte. Imad accepta l'aide et, une fois debout, arracha la flèche du mur.

— Il n'a pas perdu de temps, souffla t'il, la colère grondant dans sa voix. Sois prudent, mon ami, nos vies sont toutes deux en danger.

— Que vas-tu faire ?

— Rien, malheureusement. Je n'ai aucune preuve de la traîtrise de mon demi-frère et je ne peux le condamner sans raison valable. Le peuple ne comprendrait pas. Je dois te laisser, soupira t'il.

— Sois prudent toi aussi… mon ami…

Imad sortit après un dernier sourire et Balian alla s'allonger. Il se sentait perturbé par ce que son hôte lui avait dit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'une autre personne et il ne voulait pas que cette amitié naissante disparaisse à cause d'une lutte de pouvoir. Il décida donc d'enquêter discrètement afin de trouver les preuves qui permettraient à Imad de dormir tranquille.

Il s'était passé plusieurs semaines depuis l'attaque qui avait failli coûter la vie à Imad mais aucun autre incident ne s'était produit. Balian n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse aider son ami, mais n'avait pas renoncé, écoutant les conversations autant qu'il le pouvait afin de glaner un maximum d'informations utiles. Ce soir là, alors qu'il se promenait seul dans les jardins, un serviteur s'approcha de lui.

— Messire, mon maître souhaiterait que vous le rejoigniez dans la tour sud.

— Je te remercie. J'y vais de ce pas.

Balian se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné, impatient de retrouver son ami pour discuter des versets du Coran qu'il venait de découvrir l'après-midi même. Alors qu'il entrait dans la tour, son sixième sens se réveilla, l'alertant d'un danger imminent. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà un gourdin s'abattait sur son crâne, l'assommant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Balian était étendu sur le sol, une douleur sourde se propageant dans sa tête. Il se redressait, essayant de comprendre où il se trouvait, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme étendu près de lui, une épée plantée dans le corps. Reconnaissant Imad, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il sentit le torse de son ami se soulever doucement, preuve qu'il respirait encore. Balian leva alors les yeux sur l'épée et se figea devant le pommeau si familier. C'est à cet instant précis que trois hommes entrèrent. L'un d'eux se précipita sur le Chevalier et le plaqua au sol en hurlant :

— Il a tué notre maître !

L'un des autres hommes, qui s'était approché d'Imad, répondit :

— Il est vivant. L'infidèle ne l'a pas tué. Il est toujours vivant ! Allez chercher les médecins !

Le troisième homme obéit à l'ordre, disparaissant rapidement. Balian, maintenu au sol par le premier serviteur, ne réagit pas immédiatement, trop abasourdi. Soudain, il réalisa.

— Ce n'est pas moi !

L'homme qui se trouvait près d'Imad cracha :

— C'est ton épée !

— Je n'ai pas attaqué Imad ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Le Chevalier clama encore longtemps son innocence mais tout l'accusait. Il fut traîné dans un cachot où il fut battu à coups de poings et de pieds. Ensuite, on lui attacha les poignets à des anneaux contre un mur avant de l'abandonner. Seul, dans le noir, souffrant de multiples blessures et contusions, il espérait que son ami allait survivre. Tandis qu'il tentait de convaincre les hommes d'Imad de son innocence, il avait compris qu'un piège s'était refermé sur lui. Quel meilleur moyen existait-il de se débarrasser de deux hommes en même temps que de faire accuser l'un du meurtre de l'autre ? Il savait que sa vie dépendait à nouveau de celle d'Imad. Mais, il savait aussi qu'il risquait d'être exécuté, même si son ami vivait.

Cela faisait trois jours que Balian était enfermé dans sa cellule sans boire ni manger. Lorsque deux gardes vinrent le chercher, ils durent le porter car ses jambes étaient incapables de le soutenir. Ils l'amenèrent dans la grande cour et l'attachèrent à un poteau, face à la foule rugissante. Il sut alors ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, attendant que les pierres le heurtent, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pria leur dieu, Allah, de sauver la vie d'Imad. Il était prêt à mourir mais il aurait tout donné pour savoir si son ami était toujours vivant ou non. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et demanda d'une voix claire :

— Imad est-il vivant ?

— Oui, répondit un homme en se plaçant devant lui. Tu n'as pas réussi à le tuer.

— Je ne l'ai pas attaqué.

— Alors comment expliques-tu que ton épée se soit retrouvée enfoncée dans son ventre ?

— Quelqu'un d'autre l'y auras mise pour me faire accuser.

L'homme rit à gorge déployée.

— As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Alors que Balian allait répondre négativement, une voix familière s'éleva derrière lui.

— Moi, j'en ai une !

Le Chevalier se tordit le cou pour voir Imad qui se tenait à sa fenêtre et pointait du doigt l'homme qui se trouvait devant son ami.

— Toi, Massoud, mon demi-frère, tu as tenté de me tuer et de faire accuser mon invité de mon meurtre.

L'homme jeta des regards affolés autour de lui alors que quatre gardes s'approchaient. Il sortit une dague de sa tunique et la pointa sur la gorge de Balian.

— Si vous approchez, il mourra.

Il appuya plus fort l'arme contre la peau du Chevalier, faisant apparaître une goutte de sang sous sa pointe. Depuis que son ami était apparu à sa fenêtre, Balian avait repris espoir et tentait de se libérer. Il réussit à dégager l'une de ses mains et, au moment où les gardes s'arrêtaient, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, il leva le bras, détourna la dague de sa gorge et frappant son agresseur au visage. Les gardes intervinrent rapidement, maîtrisant Massoud sans difficulté. Balian fut détaché et porté à l'intérieur, dans les appartements d'Imad. Alors qu'on le déposait sur le lit, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

La première sensation qui lui parvint fut la fraîcheur qui inondait son front et ses joues. Puis, il sentit une main frôler son torse et une douleur vive lui traverser le côté. Il ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Son regard croisa celui d'Imad qui lui sourit :

— Je crois que je suis arrivé à temps.

Alors que Balian ouvrait la bouche, son ami le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres desséchées :

— Ne parle pas. Tu dois te reposer.

— Tu es blessé… murmura le Chevalier d'une voix tremblante.

— Je vais bien. Massoud n'a même pas été capable de viser mon cœur. Je guérirai rapidement. Je me suis éveillé alors qu'ils venaient de t'enfermer. Je voulais t'aider, mais j'étais encore trop faible. Je m'en excuse…

Balian fit un léger signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Un vertige le prit subitement et il ferma les yeux. La main fraîche d'Imad se posa à nouveau sur son front.

— Dors. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Rassuré par la présence de son ami, Balian finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque Balian sentit qu'il avait enfin retrouvé une bonne partie de sa santé, il s'était passé presque deux jours. Tout ce temps, alors qu'il ne faisait que manger, boire et dormir, Imad était resté à son chevet, dormant à côté de lui sur le grand lit. Se sentant enfin mieux, Balian ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un coude. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais dans la lueur de la lune croissante, il pouvait voir son ami qui dormait profondément près de lui. Il s'assit, contemplant le visage paisible, encadré de longs cheveux ondulés, et soupira. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, il remarqua une tache sombre sur la tunique d'Imad. Il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il se leva, chancela un peu le temps que son corps se réhabitue à être debout, puis se dirigea vers un coffret posé sur la table près de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit des compresses et un bandage propre, puis revint auprès de son ami. Il écarta doucement le bras qui le gênait, puis souleva la tunique, dévoilant un bandage ensanglanté. Imad gémit et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

— Que fais-tu ? interrogea t'il.

— Ta blessure s'est rouverte. Tu risques l'infection. Je vais te soigner.

Imad voulut protester, mais son ami le coupa avant qu'il puisse parler.

— Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à toi. C'est donc à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

Le Musulman sourit. Il se laissa faire, frissonnant lorsque les mains fraîches de son ami se posèrent sur son torse pendant qu'il lui enlevait son bandage. Balian nettoya la blessure comme il avait vu l'Hospitalier le faire pour son père, puis la couvrit proprement.

— Je ne te connaissais pas médecin…

— J'ai de multiples talents que tu ne connais pas encore, mon ami, répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Imad ferma les yeux et s'enfonça rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Suite à l'incident avec Massoud, Imad et Balian étaient devenus encore plus proches. A la grande surprise de certains de ses sujets, le Seigneur de Damas passait beaucoup de temps à expliquer la gestion de la ville à son ami. Les soldats qui étaient présents au siège de Jérusalem commencèrent à faire courir des rumeurs concernant la vaillance et l'intégrité de Balian, ce qui ne tarda pas à lui amener la confiance du peuple. Un matin, Imad convoqua son ami dans la grande salle de réception, lui demandant de porter sa plus belle tenue. Un peu intrigué par cette requête, le jeune homme se vêtit d'une riche tunique bleue brodée d'or, puis rejoignit son hôte. Celui-ci sourit chaleureusement en le voyant arriver, puis lui expliqua :

— J'ai une personne très importante à te présenter.

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle à l'exception d'une femme voilée qui s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina. Imad lui fit signe de se relever, puis découvrit son visage.

— Balian, voici ma sœur, la douce Anissa.

Le jeune homme la salua poliment. Elle était belle, pas autant que Sybille, mais avait un charme envoûtant qui tenait en grande partie à ses yeux d'un vert profond.

— Anissa vient d'avoir dix-huit ans. Mes parents ont donc décidé qu'elle devait se marier et ils me l'ont envoyée pour que je lui trouve un époux parmi mes hommes les plus valeureux et intègres.

Imad plongea son regard dans celui de Balian qui frissonna. Il eut peur de comprendre, mais, ne voulant pas froisser la jeune femme, il se tut. Imad sourit, puis appela une servante pour qu'elle conduise sa sœur dans ses appartements. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Balian demanda innocemment :

— Lui as-tu déjà trouvé le mari idéal ?

Imad ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fit signe à son ami de le suivre. Une fois dans son bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il expliqua :

— J'ai eu des nouvelles de Jérusalem. Apparemment, des croisés venant d'une contrée nommée Angleterre ont décidé de reprendre la cité. Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas encore partis de France, mais ils seront bientôt là. Et je devrai rejoindre mon Roi pour me battre à ses côtés. Le jour où cela arrivera, je veux que mon domaine soit entre les mains d'une personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. J'aimerais te le confier, mon ami, mais tu n'es pas des nôtres…

— Anissa ne peut-elle le gérer pendant ton absence ?

— Elle est jeune et inexpérimentée. Massoud a des amis puissants et ils pourraient profiter de l'occasion pour s'emparer de mon domaine. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais que tu l'épouses.

Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, il demanda :

— Ma sœur ne te plait donc pas ?

— Si, elle est très belle… seulement je n'ai pas envie de me marier… et je ne suis pas de ta religion. Comment pourrais-je m'unir à elle ?

— Justement… je comptais te demander de te convertir à l'Islam.

— Même si je ne suis plus vraiment Chrétien, j'ai été élevé dans cette religion…

Imad sourit.

— Je t'ai entendu réciter une prière du Coran lorsque tu me soignais.

— Je ne peux donc me dérober, sourit à son tour Balian.

— Je ne veux pas t'obliger à épouser Anissa. Je veux seulement avoir une personne de confiance pour garder mon domaine en mon absence.

— J'aimerais réfléchir avant de te donner une réponse définitive.

— C'est une demande légitime. Ne parlons plus de cela pour l'instant ! Ce soir, j'organise une fête pour célébrer l'arrivée de ma chère sœur. Je dois m'occuper des préparatifs.

Imad quitta la pièce, laissant Balian perplexe. Il était flatté que son ami ait une telle confiance en lui, mais tout cela lui faisait peur. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il soupira, puis, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'Imad n'ait pas à partir se battre à nouveau, il rentra dans ses appartements pour réfléchir.

Balian n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Anissa était arrivée et qu'Imad lui avait fait cette proposition mais il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, il entendit le bruit d'un galop et se leva d'un bond, se précipitant à la fenêtre. Il aperçut un homme qui entrait en courant dans la demeure et attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Torse-nu, il frissonna lorsqu'une brise fraîche s'introduisit dans la chambre, mais ne bougea pas, tendu. Au bout d'un long moment, deux coups furent frappés doucement à la porte. Sans attendre la réponse, Imad entra et s'approcha de son ami.

— Tu vas partir… souffla Balian.

— Oui. Dès demain matin. Les croisés seront bientôt à Jérusalem et Saladin a besoin de moi.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément. Une tristesse intense venait de l'envahir. Il eut soudain une idée folle :

— Laisse-moi venir ! Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! Je me battrai à tes côtés !

— Tu serais prêt à tuer des Chrétiens ?

— S'il le fallait, oui.

— Tu ne peux pas. Il faut que tu restes ici pour aider Anissa à gouverner en mon absence. Même si vous n'êtes pas mariés, je sais qu'elle t'écoutera.

— Elle oui, mais tes hommes ?

— Je leur ai dit que tu allais l'épouser dès mon retour. Pour eux, tu es déjà de ma famille et ils te respecteront comme tel. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation ainsi.

— Je comprends… Et je m'occuperai de ta sœur et de ton domaine en ton absence…

Balian se détourna lorsqu'il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait une telle terreur à l'idée que son ami puisse se faire tuer. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de personnes qu'il aimait, dont une épouse et un fils, mais jamais il n'avait souffert ainsi. Imad posa soudain une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Sans un mot, il laissa ses doigts glisser doucement sur le dos de son ami. Un violent frisson traversa l'échine de Balian. La main d'Imad se déplaça vers son côté et son corps se rapprocha de celui du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que son torse frôle la peau nue du Chevalier.

— Je ne veux pas offenser Allah en cette veille de bataille, mais je ne peux plus nier ce que je ressens en ta présence. Je sais que toi aussi, tu es troublé par des sentiments contradictoires, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux.

— J'ai peur de te perdre… murmura Balian, sentant le souffle chaud de son ami dans sa nuque.

— Je ne peux te promettre de revenir, mais…

Il s'interrompit. Surpris et curieux, Balian se retourna. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme demanda :

— Mais ?

— Cette nuit… j'aimerais…

Imad ne termina pas sa phrase. Son visage se rapprocha doucement de celui de son ami jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, leurs regards se confondirent, le gris et le marron se mêlant longuement. Balian souffla alors :

— Cette nuit est la nôtre…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Balian ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Il soupira, passant une main sur son visage, puis se leva. L'aurore pointait juste au-dessus du désert mais il savait que son amant d'une nuit était déjà parti. La peur lui étreignait le cœur, mais il avait fait serment à Imad de prendre soin de son domaine et de sa sœur. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit rejoindre Anissa à qui il aurait tout à apprendre pour qu'elle soit en mesure de gérer la cité.

Chaque nuit depuis le départ d'Imad, Balian se remémorait leur étreinte, priant Allah de laisser celui qu'il avait compris aimer du plus profond de son âme lui revenir. Et, le matin, il se levait en espérant le voir arriver à la tête de son armée. Ce jour-là, lorsque Balian rejoignit Anissa, il la trouva en larmes dans le bureau d'Imad. Son cœur se serra, espérant de toutes ses forces que la triste nouvelle n'était pas celle qu'il redoutait tant. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et vit une lettre qui était tombée sur le sol. Il la ramassa, la déchiffra, puis quitta la pièce en courant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Arrivé dans la cour intérieure, il s'arrêta, haletant. Son visage était inondé de larmes et il tomba à genoux. Il avait l'impression que son monde allait s'écrouler. Pourtant, il se força à reprendre la lettre et à la relire. Elle était écrite de la main d'Imad, même si son écriture était presque méconnaissable tant elle était tremblante.

« Ma très chère sœur, Mon très cher ami,

Si cette lettre vous parvient, cela signifie que j'ai succombé à mes blessures. Avant la bataille, j'ai parlé à Saladin qui a approuvé votre union. Il a une très grande considération pour toi, mon cher Balian. Tu seras à la hauteur de la tâche qui t'incombe à présent.

Je sais que la douleur dans vos cœurs doit être grande, mais vous avez un peuple à gouverner. Soyez forts, justes et honnêtes. Et surtout, ne m'oubliez pas.

Balian, je suis fier d'avoir été ton ami. Tu resteras dans mon cœur pour l'éternité.

Adieu… »

La signature était juste ébauchée, signe qu'Imad avait rendu son dernier souffle avant de pouvoir la terminer. Balian relut la lettre encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que chaque mots soit gravé dans sa mémoire. Anéanti, il hurla sa douleur.

Quelques mois plus tard, lorsque la douleur fut suffisamment atténuée, Balian se convertit à l'Islam, prenant le nom d'Ahmed, et épousa Anissa. La jeune femme lui donna deux filles et un fils qu'ils nommèrent tout naturellement Imad. Ils gouvernèrent la cité de Damas en gardant toujours à l'esprit le sacrifice de celui qui les avait réunis. Parfois, alors qu'il se tenait face au désert, l'ancien Chevalier sentait comme une présence près de lui et il savait, à ces instants, que par-delà la mort, celui qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer veillait sur lui.

**Fin.**

**Fic écrite les 6 et 7 mai 2005.**


End file.
